Normality
by Slay is Sacrifice
Summary: -Republish- AU "Aku berjanji akan menyembuhkanya Mikoto-san!" ... "Kau! Sa-chan!" ... "Suatu hari jika kau berminat aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha," read and leave review please
1. I will try!

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah di Konoha City. Kota metropolis di dataran rendah Jepang. Tampak seorang gadis sedang termenung di sebuah bangku di taman kota itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tampak memperhatikan handphonenya. Beberapa kali gadis itu tampak memutar-mutar handphone itu. Lama melakukan itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu mendesah, "Hhh…aku heran. Apanya yang salah dari pemuda ini? Secara fisik dia terlihat baik. Sebenarnya apasih yang salah darinya? Mengapa Mikoto-san meminta aku mengobatinya? Lagian... aku ini kan psikiater! Tugasku adalah memberikan pengobatan pada pasien yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan! Mana mungkin pemuda ini mengidap gangguan kejiwaan atau kelainan mental? Hahh~ aku jadi bingung!" gadis itu lalu menekan tombol close pada layar handphonenya. Setelah meminum kopi yang ia beli tadi, gadis itu lalu beranjak. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Seorang psikiater muda yang sukses. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya. 30 menit berjalan membuatnya sampai pada sebuah rumah megah di daerah elite Konoha City. 'ting-tong' Sakura menekan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian munculah seorang wanita dengan baju maid, sepertinya pembantu di rumah itu.

"Ohayou, aku Sakura Haruno. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikoto-san. Apa benar ini rumah Mikoto-san?" Sakura bertanya sopan sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Ah, Ohayou. Anda pasti Sakura-sama! Hmm, ini memang kediaman Mikoto Uchiha-sama. Mikoto-sama sudah menunggu anda di taman belakang. Silahkan." Maid itu lalu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura tersenyum. Maid itu lalu mengantar Sakura sampai ke halaman belakang.

"Mikoto-sama, Sakura-sama sudah datang." Setelah membungkuk dalam pelayan tadi lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan seorang wanita lagi. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Mikoto-san, Ohayou." Wanita dengan rambut panjang itu Mikoto Uchiha salah satu pasien Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Akhirnya kau mau mengobatinya. Aku sangat khawatir padanya… Ah, kita bicara di dalam saja. Ayo." Mikoto lalu menarik Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Normality**

M for mature slight

Comfort – Hurt.

Segala dampak yang timbul merupakan tanggungan pembaca.

Happy read~!

Di belahan lain Konoha City. Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen bertingkat di daerah bisnis Konoha City, apartemen yang di tujukan untuk para pebisnis muda atau kalangan jet set yang sibuk. Seorang pemuda tampak menatap kosong pada kaca jendela, tatapan onyx kelam yang aneh. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu membuka-buka foto seseorang.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari caranya memandangku, membuatku melihatnya dengan pengelihatan yang lain. Dia ini gadis aneh! Kenapa dia hanya terdiam saat bertemu denganku? Padahal Inoichi-jiisan sudah susah payah membawanya. Apa dia mengetahui bahwa aku-" pemuda dengan rambut hitam cepak itu lalu memperhatikan foto itu sebentar dan menekan tombol close.

"Sai, sarapan sudah siap. Kau mau makan?" suara dingin milik sosok pemuda tampan di belakangnya membuat pemuda tadi menoleh. Nama pemuda dengan rambut cepak itu Sai, sementara pemuda dengan rambut raven itu Sasuke Uchiha.

"He. Ayo makan. Aku yakin masakanmu enak!" dengan senyum mengembang Sai lalu melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau makan sendiri saja. Aku mendapat pesan dari Kaa-san agar pulang sekarang. Katanya ada tamu penting! Aku pulang dulu." Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sai dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka di usianya yang ke 26 ini dia akan menjalankan pengobatan dengan tema yang sama dengan skripsinya dulu, Gay.

"Ja-jadi dia gay?" dengan shock Sakura bertanya pada Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menangis.

"Pa-padahal aku ti-dak pernah me-maksanya men-yukai pe-rempuan pilihanku… hiks-hiks. Aku sem-pat mengira di-a phobi-a peremp-uan ter-nyata dia…hiks-hiks…"  
"Mikoto-san harus kuat. Aku akan berusaha membantu! Yah~ walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke itu…tapi aku akan tetap berusaha! Mikoto-san harus kuat yah? Kalau Mikoto-san saja bisa sembuh dari ketergantungan masa' Sasuke tidak? Aku akan berusaha! Demi Mikoto-san aku akan berusaha!" Sakura berusaha menormalkan sikapnya sambil menyemangati pasiennya. Dia tahu, memasang wajah shock hanya akan membuat pasien semakin terpuruk.

"Aku su-dah menyuruhnya pu-lang. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Ka-u harus bertemu dengannya." Ucap Mikoto sesenggukan lalu, menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang Kaa-san mau dariku? Aku sudah mengurus perusahaan sesuai keinginannya. Lalu apa lagi? Dasar orang aneh!" Sasuke sekarang sedang berada dalam mobilnya. Berulang kali ia mengumpat. Mobil mewah itu perlahan berhenti saat lampu merah. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju dashboard dan mengambil sebuah foto.

"Hai, Sa! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku bersyukur kalau kau baik! Kalau saja kau tau, aku selalu menyukaimu. Tidak berubah. Dulu dan sekarang. Kau tahu, aku sangat sakit saat kau bilang aku ini gay. Padahal saat itu aku sudah nekat mengatakan cinta padamu! Huh~ kau menyebalkan." Dengan kesal Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah lampu yang sudah menghijau. Dia lantas menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Dulu… ada seorang gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Saat itu Sasuke berumur 16 tahun sedangkan gadis itu 14 tahun. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Sa' ketika aku menanyakan nama gadis itu. Dia gadis yang baik menurut Sasuke. Aku sempat memaksa untuk menemui Sa, tapi Sasuke menolak. Sasuke dan Sa sempat berjalan-jalan bersama. Setiap mereka bersama aku pasti akan menguntitnya, tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dia selalu membawakan jaket tudung untuk Sa. Suatu hari pada pertemuan mereka Sasuke membawa teman. Saat itu Sa berkata 'Kau seperti gay' sambil tertawa. Sasuke hanya tertegun sementara temannya terbahak. Seminggu kemudian Sa di kabarkan meninggal." Mikoto menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu menyeruput kopinya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sa adalah penyebab semua keganjilan Sasuke. Aku rasa Sasuke mencintai Sa," Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Sa-Sa... Sa! Kau Sa!" Sakura menoleh setelah mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu ruangan itu.

"Ah…dia pasti Sasuke?" Sakura lalu tersenyum. Suara itu milik Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sopan! Perkenalkan dia-" Mikoto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menerjang Sakura dan MENCIUMNYA? Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke seagresif itu.

"Mnnh…" Sakura melenguh pelan sambil melirik ke arah Mikoto. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat sambil melumat bibir gadis itu. 3 menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan keduanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi meronta akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Ka-kau gi-la ya? Hah-hah-hah!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kaa-san dengarkan aku! Aku ingin menikah sekarang! Dengan Sa! Aku yakin dia sudah siap! Ayo nikahkan aku sekarang!" Mikoto tertengun. Sasuke sekarang sedang bersujud di kaki Mikoto.

"Ah! Bicara apa kau Sasuke! Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya! Dia bukan Sa! Dia Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Psikiater muda yang akan menyembuhkanmu…" Mikoto lalu membawa Sasuke bangkit.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Masih dengan menutup bibirnya Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Tak kusangka kau akan langsung normal setelah melihat Sakura! Kau memang hebat Sakura!"

"A-apa?"  
"Ka-kau lupa padaku? Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha! Pacarmu! Sudah ku duga kau belum meninggal!"

"Bi-bicara apa kau! Aku ini Sakura bukan Sa-mu! Lagian kau pasti tahu nama Sa yang sebenarnya kan?"  
"Sa itu… Sakura Hatake! Ahh hanya beda marga saja! Kalian orang yang sama kan? Bedanya kau mengikuti marga ibumu Rin Haruno! Bukan ayahmu! Iyakan Sa! Jawab aku! Jangan membuatku kecewa lagi!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura kencang. Sakura hanya terhuyung-huyung tak jelas.

"Apa…apa kalau kau dan Sakura menikah kau akan normal kembali Sasuke?" Mikoto menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menatap Mikoto geram.

"Ke-kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu! Sa pasti akan jijik padaku! Dan Sa~ jangan dengarkan dia ya? Aku-"  
"Hei! Cukup! Kau benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan. Menurut diagnosaku kau mengidap trauma masa muda! Dan GAY! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau GAY! Sudah kubilangkan aku ini SA-KU-RA HA-RU-NO! Bukan Sa-mu! Mikoto-san aku menerima tawaranmu Sasuke memang harus diterapi! Aku akan usahakan supaya dia sembuh total!" dengan geram Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke darinya dan mengelengkan kepala.

"Ka-kau serius Sakura-san? Ahh~ aku senang! Akhirnya Sasuke bisa nor-"  
"Kaa-san! Jangan sebut itu lagi! Dan Sa! Jangan perhatiakan dia!" Sasuke lalu memeluk lengan Sa.

"Aku bukan Sa! Dan aku akan memulai terapinya besok!" Sakura dengan yakin menepis pelukan Sasuke dan memeriksa jadwalnya pada handphone.

"Mikoto-san aku pulang dulu ya? Aku masih ada kerjaan setelah ini." Sakura lalu membungkuk hormat, Mikoto membalasnya lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya ya Sakura! Suatu saat jika kau berminat aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha!" Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk sambil membuka tanganya, seakan mengharap Sakura mengahambur memeluknya. Setelah pelukan Mikoto lepas Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke sinis dan berbalik badan.

"Bi-biar ku antar!" Sasuke mengenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Sakura segera menepisnya dan berkata…  
"TIDAK!"

"Please!" Sasuke memandangnya dengan puppy eyes membuatnya mau tak mau mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat terduduk pasrah di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sa-chan~ aku menyukaimu! Itu yang ingin aku beritahukan dulu!" Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh lalu menggeleng dan mengangguk.

"Hmn, kau menyukai Sa-chan bukan aku. Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa aku adalah Sa? Jangan bilang Sa mirip denganku! Aneh sekali jika Sa mirip denganku! Maksudku aku ini-kan aneh! Rambut pink dan mata hijau! Masak ada orang mirip denganku?" Sakura lalu bertanya panjang lebar,

"Dia tidak mirip dengan siapapun termasuk Sakura Haruno! Tapi kau adalah Sa! Aku bisa merasakannya! Ciuman itu sebagai pengganti ciuman terakhir ketika kau tertabrak! Yang aku tahu dokter bilang kau bisa saja mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan itu. Eh kau ternyata benar-benar amnesia. Tak kusangka." Sasuke lalu tersenyum getir. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas, ia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup ... sakit? Saat Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Oh…"  
"Dan mulai besok kita bisa berduaan! Aku janji kepadamu kalau aku akan sembuh dengan cepat! Aku akan melupakan pasangan gay-ku dan menikahi, atau mengawinimu dulu! Secepatnya! Kita akan melakukan sex secepatnya! Aku tidak sabar-"  
"Memangnya aku berkata akan melakukan sex denganmu kalau kau normal? Tidak kan?" Sakura cukup shock mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau memang tidak berkata begitu, tapi aku menginginkannya! Akan kupaksa kau melakukan semua keinginanku! Kita akan pergi ke pantai dan bercumbu di pinggir pantai. Aku akan meraba-raba punyamu membuatmu mendesah dan membawamu ke dalam ka-"  
"HEI! Stop! Aku masih 26 tahun! Belum mau begituan!"Sakura menutup telinganya dan menutup matanya. Dia tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Perlahan mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai!"

"EH? Kok kau tahu ini rumahku? Ahh~ yasudah lah! Aku turun dulu" Sakura yang tadinya ingin segera melompat turun tertahan. Tangan kanannya di tahan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sakura bertanya sok.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya-" Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung mencium kening Sakura. Sakura terdiam, pipinya sudah bak buah strawberry sekarang…

ToBeCont.

A/N :

Hei semua~! Kalo jujur aku bukan author baru, tapi kalo bo'ong aku author baru. Terserah kalian anggap apa, tapi yang jelas aku ingin menunjukan karya ini. Yah~ abal memang, jelek maybe tapi ini usahaku sendiri. Aku masih butuh banyak pengarahan dari para senpai yang lebih senior, aku harap senpai-senpai sekalian berkenan. Cerita ini hanyalah republish dari cerita Kin Kazama/ Weed Kazama yang merupakan aku di masa lalu. Aku sebenernya err...lupa sama email account itu *memalukan*. Akhir kata terimakasih sudah membaca karyaku dan membaca celotehanku –kalau kalian baca-. Boleh aku minta review?

Sign,

Murasaki Weed


	2. OhWhat?

**Masashi Kishimoto as Naruto Disclamer**

**This fict is mine~**

…**Happy Reading…**

Di suatu siang yang tenang di sebuah apartemen yang tentram di tepi pantai Konoha, dua sosok muda-mudi tampak duduk bersebelahan, saling menatap dengan tatapan aneh. Yang satu adalah laki-laki dengan rambut raven bertampang oke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan yang satu lagi gadis dengan rambut soft pink dan mata emerald lembut, Sakura Haruno.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau menjadi gay?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"A-aku normal! Aku menyukaimu!" dengan yakin pemuda itu menjawab. Keadaan kembali hening. Sakura mendengus,

"Huh! Kau ini! Aku sudah bilangkan-" Sakura hendak berceloteh lebih panjang lagi, tetapi terhenti karena Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sakura dan berkata,

"Kalau kau senang aku akan jawab," Sakura tersenyum dia lantas mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke, mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Aku senang sekali jika kau mau bercerita! Ayo, ceritakan!" Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, sekilas seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pemuda itu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku mau tanya satu hal. Kau tidak marah-kan dengan pristiwa kemarin?"

"Tidak~ ayo sudah ceritakan!"

"Baiklah. Semua berawal saat Sa & aku berjalan-jalan berdua. Saat itu aku hendak…" 

**Flash Back…**

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun mengajaku jalan hari ini?" sesosok gadis dengan rambut pink sebahu bertanya pelan sambil merapatkan tudung yang ia kenakan. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada Dobe. Dobe itu temanku, nama aslinya Naruto." Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu memeluk pundak gadis itu.

"Ohh…" mereka berdua lantas berjalan terus. Agak lama sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah café yang menjual ice cream.

"Di sini?" gadis itu bertanya senang. Mengingat dia memang gadis yang sangat menyukai manis.

"Hn." Dengan girang gadis itu menggaet lengan Sasuke dan membawanya duduk di salah satu tempat.

"Kau ingin apa Sa-chan?" Sasuke bertanya pelan sambil mengamati gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap bingung pada daftar menu di depannya.

"Mmm…starberry ice cream? Boleh?" gadis itu lalu menunjuk salah satu gambar.

"Hn. Pelayan…" Sasuke lantas memanggil pelayan dan memesan. Seusai memesan tak lama datanglah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

"Yo Teme!

"Hn."

"Dan kau? Sa-chan? Benar?" Pemuda itu -sebut saja Naruto menyapa Sa singkat sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi.

"Ah iya Naruto-kun, salam kenal! Aku Sa." Sa sedikit membungkuk.

"Ha-ha, iya-iya~ Sasuke sering bercerita kepadamu. Dia hampir gila karena-mu Sa-chan! Ha-ha!" –bletak! Satu jitakan kecil dengan tepat berhasil mendarat di atas kepala Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto.

"Apa-sih Saskey? Aku-kan cuma bilang apa adanya! Atau jangan-jangan kau malu ya? A-ha-ha! Sasuke malu~!" Naruto tertawa puas, Sasuke blushing sedangkan Sakura hanya tergelak kecil.

"Sasuke malu~ Sasuke malu~ malu sama Sa-chan~!" Naruto masih bersorak sampai akhirnya Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dalam posisi er –dipangku?

"Kalian akrab sekali! Sudah seperti pasangan gay saja! He-he."

**End's of Flash Back. . . **

"Jadi begitu," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sekilas terlihat pancaran kesedihan di mata pemuda itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mengabungkan tangan-nya dengan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati senyum dari gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Walau ia juga tak yakin.

"Kau . . .pasti sangat tertekan." Sakura mengelus tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau aku adalah Sa, aku pasti akan sangat menyesal. Jika aku tau kau sakit hati karena kata-kataku aku pasti akan minta maaf, aku rasa Sa yang sebenarnya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," Sakura lalu mendekap Sasuke.

"Walau-pun saat itu terasa sakit tapi, adalah salah jika kau menjadi gay karena itu. Di luar sana banyak kok wanita yang mau denganmu. Bahkan mungkin jika kita bertemu sebelum ini aku-pun akan tertarik padamu." Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ada suatu rasa yang er –nyaman?. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. –brak~! Suara suatu benda terjatuh membuat Sakura dan Sasuke melepas pelukanya.

"Sa-suke." Suara baritone sesosok pria dengan rambut cepak di depan pintu apartemen membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sai! A-aku.–" Sai hanya mengelangkan kepala sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

"Ma-maaf, siapa kau?"Suara lembut Sakura membuat Sai berhenti dan menghadap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sai. Kekasih Sasuke." Sai menjawab tenang sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau?" Sai mengulurkan tanganya. membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Sakura. Tunangan Sasuke."Sakura menjabat tangan Sai sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepasnya. Sai hanya menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan melangkah.

"Sa-Sai!" Sasuke hendak berlari mengejarnya saat Sakura menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Sakura mengelang pelan sambil mengengam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya hanya pasrah, sampai akhirnya dia menghempaskan Sakura ke sofa. Sakura yang ada dalam posisi setengah tertidur karna terdorong tanpa sadar melepaskan tanganya yang bertaut dengan tangan Sasuke. Melihat kesempatan itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura.

Malam semakin larut saat Sakura berjalan sendirian di pesisir pantai Konoha. Tadi sesudah Sasuke kembali Sakura segera pulang, ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun setelah Sasuke kembali. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan di atas pasir putih Konoha Beach, tanpa alas kaki. Jumpsuit hitam dengan bunga-bunga merah muda yang dikenakanya tampak sesekali berhembus terkena tiupan angin. Rambut merah muda-nya di gelung menjadi satu, membuatnya terlihat segar.

"Tidak kusangka, menjadi seorang psikolog itu cukup susah." Sakura berbicara sendiri, dia tersenyum lalu duduk di pasir.

"Hhh...Sasuke itu memang aneh. Sangat menarik menjadi seorang psikolog pribadi untuknya. Dia punya banyak kejutan untuk orang yang dia anggap berharga. Dia bisa menjadi lembut...tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melukai," Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku bajunya. Setelah mengambil bolpoint yang terselip di tengah buku itu Sakura lalu menulis,

_Dear, notes. Kali ini aku punya seorang pasien. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia orang gila. __Dia seorang gay dan_

"Dan apa?" suara bariton seseorang yang Sakura kenal membuat Sakura mendongkah.

"Ka-u?" Sakura bertanya –err menyapa pelan saat pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi." Sasuke lalu memberikan sebuah kotak dengan pita pink kepada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untukku. Ini?" Sakura mengocok pelan kotak itu,

"Itu permintaan maafku. Mungkin harganya-"  
"Itu tidak penting yang terpenting adalah ketulusanmu dan niat. Kau memberikan kotak ini, meminta maaf padaku berarti kau memang ingin sembuh. Benar-kan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Bukalah." Sakura lantas menarik pita itu, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan.

"Hm? Kain" Sakura lalu menarik keluar kain –satin itu dari dalam kotak.

"Itu hadiah Sa-chan." Sasuke berkata pelan, sebelum mengikatkan kain itu di leher Sakura.

"Berarti ini bukan untukku." Sakura lalu tersenyum dan mengentikan tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-chan tidak ada. Jadi ini untukmu saja." Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dan mengikat kain itu.

"Mhn...terimakasih. Besok aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu, aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk sebuah alasan." Sakura lalu tersenyum sambil merapatkan kain yang dia kenakan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Sasuke tersenyum kecewa.

"Hmn, gomenasai." Sakura tersenyum balik.

"Ada urusan apa ke Suna?" Sasuke bertanya curiga,

"Ah, itu...Kakakku sedang sakit, jadi dia memintaku ke sana." Sakura menjawab canggung, terkesan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh..." Sasuke menyahut tak yakin.

"Ah iya, ada sesuatu yang aku lupa! Kau punya foto Sa-kan? Aku minta ya? Kau bisa kirimkan ke emaliku, minta saja alamatnya pada Kaa-sanmu! Umm, ini sudah malam. Aku mau pulang dulu, tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku. Oyasumi~" Sakura segera berdiri lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera ikutan berdiri, ia mengejar Sakura. Setelah sampai dibelakang gadis itu Sasuke lalu menahan tangan kanan Sakura,

"Aku ikut ke Suna," Sasuke berkata cepat sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Tap-tapi..."

**TBC~**

Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Tinggalkan saja review~

**ARIGATOU~**

**Sign, **

**Murasaki Weed**


	3. Reason

Matahari masih belum menampakkan diri saat gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu melangkah pelan di bandara Internasional Konoha atau Konoha Internasional Air Port. Matanya memandang was-was pada sekitarnya, seakan menghindari sesuatu. Dengan penampilan ala orang kedinginan –lengkap dengan kacamata hitam besar gadis itu terus melangkah sampai...  
"Mencoba kabur dariku Sakura?" Sebuah suara baritone membuat gadis itu –Sakura terkaget lalu menoleh pada arah suara.  
"A- Sasuke! Se-senang melihatmu disini~ umm... ka-kabur? Tidak! Aku datang kemari hanya untuk membeli tiket! Ya~ untuk kita berdua nanti jam 12. Ahhaahaa~" Sakura tertawa canggung pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan paras tampan, Uchiha Sasuke –Sasuke.  
"Bukan-kah sudah kuberi tahu kalau aku sudah pesan tiketnya? Dan kenapa membawa koper? Kau mau menitipkannya di bagasi pesawat sekarang?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya mendekati gadis itu. Sasuke lalu menggeleng dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura tak bersuara, matanya menatap lekat pada tangan-nya dan Sasuke yang bertaut.  
"Jangan coba lari dariku Sakura," Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura keluar dari air port. Yah~ tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan wanita 25 tahun itu saat ini. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada pemuda ini bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Suna berdua. Perlahan Sakura menghela nafas,  
"Gomen, ne?" Sakura lalu mendongkah singkat sebelum akhirnya melenguh. Sasuke menggaguk singkat –tak menoleh. Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari area air port. Tak lama kemudian keduanya sampai di depan sebuah mobil Ford GT hitam. Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Sakura dan segera menarik koper Sakura lalu memasukannya dalam bagasi mobil. Sakura hanya pasrah. Tak lama sampai Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya. Sakura masih freezzing di tempat, tak ada tindakan berarti untuk segera memasuki mobil, ia masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura tidak masuk-masuk segera membuka pintu tempat duduk yang seharusnya di tempati Sakura dari dalam mobil.  
"Sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu? Tunggu matahari terbit?" Sakura yang seakan baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya segera membungkuk pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama sampai akhirnya mobil itu melaju.

**Normality**

**T**

**Sasu-Saku as primary pairings**

**Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Happy read~**

Sementara itu sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tampak terduduk sendirian di sebuah jendela flat mewah. Nama gadis itu Yamanaka Ino –Ino. Lama bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Ino menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang jauh pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yang diketahuinya bernama Sai. Sai tanpa nama marga. Pria pilihan ayahnya yang sangat diluar dugaan, lebih dari pria wajah-oh-tidak atau pria-pria tidak jelas lainya. Sai adalah seorang pelukis muda berbakat dan tampan yang –lukisannya- sangat Ino sukai. Semburat merah muncul saat gadis itu mengingat lebih dalam kejadian itu, ya~ walaupun dia freezzing saat itu tapi dia sangat menyukai moment itu. Dan Ino-pun semakin terbawa dalam kilas baliknya sendiri.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Sekarang, keduanya sedang menikmati keheningan yang sedari tadi mereka berdua ciptakan. Sakura masih bungkam semenjak sampai, sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dalam kesibukannya ia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung matanya. Dalam otaknya ia berpikir _'Apakah akan begini jika aku dan dia nanti menikah? Apa kami akan melewatkan pagi seperti ini?'_ dan beberapa pikiran manis mulai merajai Sasuke.  
"Kenapa?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke  
"Heh? Apanya?" Sasuke bertanya heran setelah sudah kembali dari alam kagetnya  
"Kenapa Sasuke ingin ikut ke Suna?" Sakura bertanya pelan, terlihat jelas dari mimik wajahnya kalau dia sedang _galau_ sekarang. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas memotong dagingnya,  
"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, kau dan keluarga-mu," Sasuke berkata singkat sambil tersenyum tipis –walau Sakura sepertinya tidak melihat senyum itu.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku ke Suna bukan untuk menemui keluargaku?" Sakura meremas dressnya, Sasuke yang awalnya hendak kembali memotong daging menghentikan –lagi gerakan tangannya. Mata onyxnya beralih pada Sakura yang sedang membuang muka kearah pintu.  
"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu bertemu dengan siapa-pun karena aku **hanya** pasienmu," Sasuke memberikan penekanan berarti pada kata 'hanya' membuat Sakura menghela nafas.  
"Hah~ ya, kau benar...dengan begini berarti aku bisa jujur padamu saat di Suna nanti," Sakura tersenyum singkat, sekilas ada semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.  
"Hn," Sasuke menatap kedua ujung kakinya, sekarang otaknya yang bekerja. _'Bagaimana kalau Sakura ternyata bertemu dengan pacarnya?' _entah bagaimana tapi ada rasa sakit yang melanda Sasuke saat tiba-tiba pemikiran yang bukan immposible itu menghinggapinya. Sedangkan Sakura? Sekarang entah kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali.  
"Hoy, Sasuke!" Sakura yang entah sejak kapan moodnya menjadi sangat baik tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengat.  
"Hn?" Sasuke melanjutkan acara potong dagingnya yang sempat tertunda  
"Kau mau masak apa?" Sakura bertanya ceria sembari naik ke atas meja tempat Sasuke memotong daging membuat Sasuke menatapnya cemas lalu menaruh pisaunya,  
"Jangan duduk diatas situ, selain tidak sopan itu juga berbahaya," Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari atas situ, gayanya bak seorang ayah yang _menggendong_ turun anak perempuannya. Sakura gelagapan, ia segera –sedikit- menjauh dari Sasuke saat kakinya menginjak tanah.  
"Ahh~ disitu-kan asik, bisa liat Sasuke masak!" Sakura manyun, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua tampak serasi, Sasuke dan Sakura sangat pas jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sakura,  
"Kau tetap bisa melihatku dengan berdiri disebelahku, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu," Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Ahh~ andai Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sama-sama _normal. _  
"Aku boleh membantu-mu?" Sakura tersenyum lagi lalu menarik pisau daging yang tak seberapa besar dari tangan Sasuke, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil Sakura lalu menelusup diantara Sasuke dan meja tempat daging. Selayaknya perempuan tulen Sakura memotong daging itu lebih baik dan cepat dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Onyxnya memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu dengan seksama, dan pandanganya terhenti pada tangan gadis itu. Itu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk berusaha menyembuhkan orang sakit macam Sasuke. Ingatan Sasuke kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia mengejar Sai dan Sai justru mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak berguna. Aneh rasanya saat Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa saat ia memikirkan saat –yang semestinya- sakit untuk pasangan YAOI macam mereka.  
"Sebenarnya... ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ada di pikiranku tentang Sasuke," Sakura membuka mulutnya sambil tetap memotong daging.  
"Hn? Apa?" Sasuke bertanya heran  
"Apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perempuan?" Sakura berbalik membuatnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan tatapan pengharapan Sakura menatap lembut onyx Sasuke.  
"A— bukan," Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu memalingkan muka,  
"Apa hanya karena Sa-san? Pasti bukan hanya itu! Iya-kan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut, Sasuke mau tak mau menatap emerald Sakura yang menyelidik.  
"A—" Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya helaaan nafas tak beraturan yang disebabkan oleh tatapan Sakura yang ada. Entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke bergerak diluar kehendak pemiliknya, tangan kekarnya mendekap hangat tubuh mungil Sakura yang bahkan tak sampai pundaknya. Sasuke menyesapi aroma tubuh Sakura yang ia akui sangat menggoda. Sementar Sakura? Gadis itu frezzing.  
"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh," Sasuke mendekap Sakura lebih dalam, menyesapi lebih dalam aroma susu yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sakura masih tetap terdiam, otaknya bekerja keras. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang seperti Sasuke memeluknya, segalanya lebih rumit lagi karena dalam hati Sakura mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu _tampan._  
"Ya, ada. Aku tidak langsung menjadi YAOI. Ada alurnya," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil tetap mendekap Sakura.  
"Be-benar-kah? Mau cerita padaku?" Sakura mengeluarkan suara  
"Ya, tentu. Sebagai seorang pasien aku harus menjelaskan keadaanku sedetailnya pada dokterku. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, boleh?"  
"Permintaan? Ya~ boleh saja., ASAL! Tidak aneh-aneh dan tidak melecehkanku," Sakura memeberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata asal.  
"Hn, kita bercerita di ruang TV saja," Sasuke menyeringai tipis.  
"Ya," Sakura menyahutu mantap, _'Untung dia tidak minta macam-macam! Tumben sekali?'_ dalam hatinya terbersit sedikit keheranan. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke dan Sakura mulai sibuk memotong-motong bahan masakan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang spike sedang duduk termenung di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit di tengah teriknya Sunagakure. Nama pemuda itu Naruto Uzumaki. Tangan kekarnya tampak memegang sebuah foto, foto seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Perlahan jemarinya yang kecoklatan membelai pelan foto itu. Menyusuri keindahan wajah dalam objeknya,  
"Maaf," sangat pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar andai ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung celana lalu mendial sebuah nama 'Gaara'.  
"Moshi-moshi, Gaara?"  
_"Hn, moshi-moshi Naruto. Tumben kau menelponku. Ada apa?"  
_"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, kapan kau ada waktu?" Naruto bertanya pelan sambil menatap cemas pada langit biru di atasnya.  
_"Hn, sepertinya penting. Aku ada waktu nanti sekitar jam 8 malam, bagaimana?"  
_"Baiklah, kita ketemu di kafe biasa. Aku yang bayar. Terimakasih,"  
_"Hn, sama-sama" _Klik! Naruto memutus telpon itu. Desahan berat meluncur mulus dari bibirnya...

"Hn, Sakura. Sudah selesai?" Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir mengecek perlengkapan akhirnya duduk di samping Sakura, pemuda itu lalu menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus kedepan.  
"Apanya?" Sakura menjawab singkat sembari tersenyum tipis.  
"Makan-nya."  
"Ya, sudah dari tadi," Sakura akhirnya menjawab singkat.  
"Keberangkatan kita masih 4 jam lagi. So, what will we do now?" Sasuke mengeser sedikit posisinya. Membuatnya menghadap pada Sakura.  
"Kau masih punya 1 janji padaku! Aku rasa waktu kita masih cukup untuk menjalani treatmen-mu. Mau mulai sekarang, ne?" Sakura tersenyum nakal sebelum akhirnya ikutan mengeser posisi, mereka berhadapan sekarang.  
"Hn, aku mulai. Semuanya berawal sejak kematian Sa-chan, sungguh saat itu..."

Flash Back...  
"Sa-sakura..." Sasuke mengeram pelan saat sesosok pria dengan rambut merah marron a.k.a Gaara memberitahunya bahwa Sa-chan sudah tiada.  
"Kau harus sabar. Aku tau Sakura sangat berarti untukmu," Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke.  
"..." Sasuke tetap tak menjawab, membuat Gaara memandang kasihan padanya.  
"Kau bisa menemui teman-temanmu untuk mencurahkan perasaanmu. Yah~ aku juga lelaki dan curhat bukan hanya untuk para gadis," Gaara menggaruk rambutnya pelan. Sasuke akhirnya menoleh pada pemuda itu.  
"Bisa kutemui dokter yang merawat Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya datar, Gaara menganguk pelan lalu membuka pintu di sebelah Sasuke –kamar mayat-.  
"Dokter dan teman-temannya ada di dalam. Masuk saja," Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk, belum 2 langkah terlampau Gaara menahan Sasuke,  
"Kau harus sabar. Saranku, jika kau ingin membagi kesedihanmu kau bisa cerita pada teman-teman lelakimu. Aku rasa mereka akan..."  
"Hn . Aku tau," Sasuke segera meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara hanye tersenyum kecut lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah berbicara pada dokter yang menangani Sa kini berdiri di samping 'jasad' gadis itu.  
"Sakura..." Sasuke mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Aura kesedihan menguar jelas dari tatapan mata Sasuke, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat kehilangan. Tak lama Sasuke yang sudah sedikit puas memandangi Sakura lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan cinta-nya pada gadis manis yang terbaring di freezer.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sepeninggal Sa. Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih baik semenjak perkenalanya dengan Suigetsu, salah satu teman –jauh- Itachi. Ia memang masih memikirkan Sa, namun kehadiran Suigetsu kadang lebih membuatnya berpikir. Dengan beberapa sentuhan –keras- Suigetsu mampu merubah Sasuke menjadi seorang yang tunduk padanya. Sama seperti kali ini, Suigetsu sedang berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk melakukan perintahnya –lagi.  
"Ayolah! Ini hanya seperti yang biasanya. Tidak akan terasa berbeda, kecuali bila kau memang ingin yang sedikit berbeda," suara tenor Suigetsu terdengar samar dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke.  
"Aku...tidak bisa. Itu berbahaya, aku tidak ingin melukai diriku sendiri," Sasuke menyahut dengan sedikit gemetar. Suigetsu akhirnya diam, dia memilih mengikuti apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Dia akhirnya mulai bergerak. Ciuman, sentuhan dan...  
"JANGAN! TIDAK! UGH!"

...Flashback off

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, mengingat peristiwa yang hampir merenggut –seluruh– 'kejantan'nya itu. Sungguh dia sekarang merasa sangat bodoh, mengapa ia tak memilih jalan yang baik saja-sih dulu?  
"Begitu?" Sakura membuka suara.  
"Hn, karena dukungan dari lingkungan sekitar juga."  
"Yaahh~ mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus menerapi-mu," Sakura akhirnya tersenyum manis lalu memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.  
"Dengarkan aku, aku–"  
"Iya, aku tau. Aku harus berhenti menjadi YAOI dan belajar menyukai orang lain. Aku harus sembuh, untuk Kaa-san dan Sakura," Sasuke menyela kalimat Sakura. Mengulang kalimat yang hampir setiap terapi ia ucapkan.  
"Eheehe~ sampai hafal begitu," Sakura lalu menurunkan tangganya dan tertawa cangung.  
"Kita siap-siap dulu. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas. Aku mau memeriksa keberangkatan kita, terapinya di Suna saja, ya?" Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan  
"Aku harap terapinya akan berhasil..."

**TBC.  
**

A.N.:

Maaf kalau chapter ini terasa begitu aneh dan singkat. Aku memasukan adegan YAOI lagi kesini. Semi explicit pula, maaf ya. Bagaimana lagi, totalitas sih. Nanggung rasanya kalo hanya ada sedikit adegan YAOI. Tapi tenang! Fict ini tidak akan berubah jadi fict YAOI. Rasanya chapter ini hambar banget. Maaf banget ya! Nanti chapter depan baru bisa sedikit ada kejelasan tentang Sasu-Saku. Ok, saatnya membalas review!

**SakuSaSu**

Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Selamat membaca ya –jika dibaca lagi-

**UchihaSakura**

Aku merasa janggal saat ada yang bilang fict ini bagus. Tapi, yasudahlah~ terimakasih. Ini sudah update, selamat membaca.

**Hikari Shinju**

Maaf gak bisa kilat, semoga cukup terhibur. Makasih reviewnya.

**Ran Tsuki-chan**

Aku mendedikasikan chapter 3 untuk pertanyaanmu. Ini sudah dijelaskan. Selamat membaca, ya.

**Keylan**

Salam kenal balik, Keylan-san. Sampai di review 2 kali. Terima kasih banyak ya, RnR please.

**yu-chan**

Terima kasih. Maaf kalo chapter 3 mengecewakan...

**Ola**

Mau tau? Baca terus ya!

**Nadban**

Aahhaahha~ semi Ret-M ya? Sebenarnya ini fict rate M lhoo! Tapi enggak, ini di amankan sedikit makanya jadi T. Yah mungkin nanti kalau Sasu sudah normal, kalo gak normal ya gak tau lagi. RnR please.

**Vvvv**

Thank's for review. Sasu ooc disini. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan,

Ok, selesei deh! Yang log-in aku PM. Thank's! RnR please~

**Sign,**

**Murasaki. **


End file.
